Desert Storm
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: It's been ten years since Yuugi Mutou's other half crossed over to the Afterlife. Now a full-time archaeologist, Yuugi and his team have stumbled upon Atem's tomb. But, when the treasures of Atemu's final resting place are stolen, Yuugi goes into a rage. His new mission? Find Atem and mend what has been broken. And he will do anything to set things right. (Pt. 1 of Trilogy)
1. Cracks

**I've had this idea in my head for a while, and actually have the entire story already written out. This one is only five chapters, but it's really only a lead-up into its sequel, ****_Desert Garden_****. It is a trilogy! Yayay!**

**I know I need to just... stick with ONE story and FINISH IT before starting up a new one... but I just CAN'T. D:**

***puts on shades***

**FANGIRL LIFE.**

* * *

**I'm hoping to get weekly updates on this story. Maybe... Every Monday? Let's see if I can keep up! XD**

* * *

**Title: **_Desert Storm_

**Pairing:** _Blindshipping (Yuugi/Atemu)_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre:** _General, __Hurt/Comfort_

**Full Summary: **_It has been nearly ten years since Yuugi Mutou's 'Mou Hitori no Boku' crossed over to the Afterlife. He still lives every day in regret to not confessing his heart before the Pharaoh left the Modern Era. But now, in a way, he hopes to find closure._

_Now a full-time archaeologist, Yuugi and his team have stumbled upon a tomb. But not just any tomb- The tomb of a Pharaoh. Of the Pharaoh Atemu__. But, when the treasures of Atemu's final resting place are somehow stolen, Yuugi goes into a rage. His new mission? Find Atem and mend what has been broken._

_And he will do anything to set things right._

_(Blindshipping, AU. First Part of "Desert" Trilogy.)_

* * *

**_Beta'd by: DukeofBlackChoas_**

**_Thank you! You are amazing!_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of this story, as well as the rest of the 'Desert' Trilogy. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san._**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will sic Yami on you. _**

* * *

**_~ Chapter I ~_**

_Cracks_

* * *

It all started with a crack in the rock. A small, little hairline crevice hidden beneath centuries of sand and stone. For Yuugi Mutou's archaeological team, it was unnoticed. But with this tiny crack, Yuugi was thrown back into the world of mystery, magic, monsters, and hidden romance that had been absent from his life for nearly ten years. The days of his adolescence were exciting ones, indeed.

Spirits, puzzles, magical items crafted by the corpses of Kul-Elna, slaughtered by an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. The imminent threat of death and danger hiding in every last shadow, around every corner- even in the depths of his very own mind. Back when there was Mou Hitori no Yuugi. A spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Before Yuugi freed his tormented soul, after three millennia of entrapment.

That was the romance of his life. Falling in love with the soul of a three thousand-year-old former Egyptian Pharaoh, who looked incredibly similar to himself. His Darkness, his Protector, his Confidant.

His Friend and First Love.

His Partner.

His Yami.

It had been nearly a decade since the Pharaoh Atemu's much-deserved death, and Yuugi still regretted- every day since- not confessing his heart to the spirit. Alas, it was too late now. Because Atem was dead.

He just prayed to the Gods that this would bring him some closure.

Yuugi Mutou had told his story to his excavation team, and every last person believed it to be true. No man could spin a tale that extravagant, that detailed, or that emotional, and still have such a dead look to their eyes.

A hollow, haunted look.

Most story tellers were bouncing with excitement and joy when spinning fables. But Yuugi just looked tired. He looked sad, burdened, and reminiscent. As if his mind were still laden with secrets- a belief that not a single man or woman doubted. Indeed, it was filled with secrets of past, present, and future, alike. But they did not ask. They did not question. They only followed, with blind trust and determination and loyalty.

They, too, prayed that their friend and coworker would gain peace from this expedition.

Little did they know just how extravagant this path to a conclusion would be.

It all began, with a simple crack in the rock.

* * *

**Short, yes. But don't worry. Next chapter is longer.**

* * *

**Reviews are very nice. Just... a little tip.**


	2. Collapse

**Title: **_Desert Storm_

**Pairing:** _Blindshipping (Yuugi/Atemu)_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_General, Hurt/Comfort_

**Full Summary: **_It has been nearly ten years since Yuugi Mutou's 'Mou Hitori no Boku' crossed over to the Afterlife. He still lives every day in regret to not confessing his heart before the Pharaoh left the Modern Era. But now, in a way, he hopes to find closure._

_Now a full-time archaeologist, Yuugi and his team have stumbled upon a tomb. But not just any tomb- The tomb of a Pharaoh. Of the Pharaoh Atemu__. But, when the treasures of Atemu's final resting place are somehow stolen, Yuugi goes into a rage. His new mission? Find Atem and mend what has been broken._

_And he will do anything to set things right._

_(Blindshipping, AU. First Part of "Desert" Trilogy.)_

* * *

**_Beta'd by: DukeofBlackChoas_**

**_Thank you! You are amazing!_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of this story, as well as the rest of the 'Desert' Trilogy. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san._**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will sic Yami on you. _**

* * *

_**~ Chapter II ~**_

_Collapse_

* * *

Tools clacked and skid over golden sand and rock of the Sahara Desert. Far to the horizon, were the ancient ruins of an Egyptian palace. The home of the Royals. A team of over two dozen men and women worked away under the powerful Egyptian sun, armed with nothing but loose clothing, simple, hand-held digging tools, a canteen full of water, and hearts full of hope. But none more than that of Yuugi Mutou.

The young man, age twenty-six, was sweeping away at the sediments around a rock formation carefully, but swiftly. Like a cat swishing it's tail, the archaeological brush moved to and fro, removing layers of sand with each movement.

His once-alabaster skin was now lightly sun-kissed, but not bronzed, despite years of living beneath Egypt's heat and sunshine. It was a stiflingly hot and dry substitution to his rainy hometown of Domino City, Japan. The sand was fine and carried within every stiff breeze, offering little to no relief from the warm temperatures, which almost always hit above 100°F. If you went anywhere without a bottle of water, whether it be in the open desert or the market bazaar, you'd be nothing but a shriveled husk of flesh and marrow by sundown. It was natural to see the heat reflecting from the ground in little waves, bending and distorting the horizons behind it.

And he loved it. Yuugi loved anything, and everything, Egypt had to offer.

His spiked ebony hair had been captured, and snagged back into a secure 'ponytail' on the back of his head, pointing maroon tips erupting downwards at a small angle, rather than above his head. It offered shade to his exposed neck, while still-loose, golden bangs helped shield large amethyst eyes from direct sunlight. He wiped his brow, before taking a swig from the half-empty water canteen strung over his shoulder. A loose, thin white T-shirt covered his back, while tan cargo shorts hung down to his knees. The fabric of his shirt was thick enough to protect from Ra's harsh rays, but thin enough to show the outlining of a black-inked tattoo on his back. Sleeveless arms held two more, on the side of each shoulder.

The one on his back was large, about halfway up his spine, in the picture of an _ankh_. Sprouting from the key-like shape's sides were feathered wings, which decorated his shoulder blades. His left shoulder held a picture of the All-Seeing Eye, his right a perfect inscription of the Millennium Puzzle. Mementos of his past and its adventures, along with his deep ties to Egypt and all Her glory.

It was an ordinary day for Yuugi and his team of workers. As lead archaeologist, and former King of Games (he had willingly relinquished his title approximately two years after Atemu's departure to the Afterlife), the young man had plenty of assets, money, and power. In fact, he was funding this entire dig from his own personal pocket.

Most say _'dedication'_. But his workers, and Yuugi, included, say _'obsession'_.

Because this wasn't a simple tomb or ruin they were searching for. They were searching for the final resting place of a king.

The tomb of the formerly Nameless Pharaoh, Atemu.

And with that little, unknown crack in the earth, meters below them, Yuugi's quest for closure would begin.

There was a call.

"_We've found something,_" voices shouted in Egyptian.

"A staircase! A staircase!"

"Mr. Mutou!"

"Yuugi, we've found the entrance to the tomb!"

Yuugi's head darted up to see several people beginning to rush excitedly over to the trough of a sand dune. Sure enough, he could see his wonderful crewmen excitedly scrabbling and dusting away at a fixture that, indeed, looked like a descending staircase. Pride and joy and anxiety began to swell in the young man's heart. His pulse thrummed with adrenaline as he stood and rushed over to assist, shouting encouragements and praise as the sun passed its highest point in the sky.

"Good work," he congratulated, beginning to gingerly scrape away at golden sediment down to a stone structure, buried beneath centuries of windswept sand and dark secrets. His mind buzzed with dread, excitement, and curiosity.

What would Atemu's long-lost tomb look like? Would there be a mummy? Treasures? Would the place even be intact?

The man cared not for money nor fame, nor to turn his beloved's final resting place into a tourist attraction. He wouldn't even publicize this place's location. After three years of toil, blood, sweat, and tears, he would simply report that there was nothing left to find, whether there was a tomb or not. His amazing team agreed. Tomb or no tomb, Yuugi would simply pay the others for their marvelous work, thank them, and allow the place to be once again lost in the shards of passing time, as it was meant to be kept.

He just needed to _know_.

As they disturbed millennia of isolation, that little crack widened. It splintered into a spider-web pattern. Weakening, the rock below them began to groan. Sand began to slip through the enlarging crevices beneath. There was a call of warning.

Everyone scrambled away.

In an attempt to save his worker and friend beside him, named Najja, Yuugi tackle-shoved him to the side as a deafening sound drifted from below. Hands grabbed at Najja, and the Egyptian reached out his own to aid Yuugi. But it was too late.

The ground gave way beneath him, and his team watched in horror as their sponsor, leader, and friend, disappeared beneath a wall of ancient stone and sand.

Yuugi's scream was cut off sharply as he struck bottom, an unknown distance below.

* * *

**Don't worry, I didn't kill him!**_** Put ****DOWN**_** the knives! XD**

**There's only three chapters after this one. Then, I'll start updates on _Desert Garden_, which will have (hopefully) longer, better chapters. :)**

* * *

**The character of Najja belongs to me.**

* * *

**Reviews? owo**


	3. Discovery

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! ^^**

**Mana's Madness: **_Thank you so much! You have no IDEA how happy your review made me! .^^. I'm glad you're enjoying **Desert Storm **so far. I hope you will also find the rest of this story and Trilogy enjoyable!_

**Atem-Fan4eva: **_Thank you very much! I'm happy you like it! :)_

* * *

**Title: **_Desert Storm_

**Pairing:** _Blindshipping (Yuugi/Atemu)_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_General, Hurt/Comfort_

**Full Summary: **_It has been nearly ten years since Yuugi Mutou's 'Mou Hitori no Boku' crossed over to the Afterlife. He still lives every day in regret to not confessing his heart before the Pharaoh left the Modern Era. But now, in a way, he hopes to find closure._

_Now a full-time archaeologist, Yuugi and his team have stumbled upon a tomb. But not just any tomb- The tomb of a Pharaoh. Of the Pharaoh Atemu. But, when the treasures of Atemu's final resting place are somehow stolen, Yuugi goes into a rage. His new mission? Find Atem and mend what has been broken._

_And he will do anything to set things right._

_(Blindshipping, AU. First Part of "Desert" Trilogy.)_

* * *

**_Beta'd by: DukeofBlackChoas_**

**_Thank you!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of this story, as well as the rest of the 'Desert' Trilogy. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san._**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will sic Yami on you. _**

**_You are amazing!_**

* * *

**_~ Chapter III ~_**

_Discovery_

* * *

There were voices, yelling and calling down to him. Small stones fell, and clicked as they tumbled over much larger chunks of the very same rock they had once been connected to. Sand made a soft pattering sound as it drifted down in thinner sheets, after the initial cave-in. Pain radiated up Yuugi's body, and he accidentally inhaled a lungful of dust and debris. A soft, quiet cough drifted past his lips.

"Yuugi! Answer me! Are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice call. Najja.

His eyelids peeked open, golden grains of sediment clinging to dark lashes. Violet eyes were hazed with pain and confusion. Where... was he? He remembered... Finding the beginnings of a staircase?

He couldn't help but smirk at dawning realization._ 'A trap, made to _look _like a staircase, for thieves,'_ he chuckled internally,_ 'Very clever, my Pharaoh. I'd expect nothing less of you and your resting place.'_

His voice croaked slightly as he replied to the anxious, dreading silence that had fallen above.

"I'm alright," he called, eyes squinting against a concentrated circle-shape of light overhead, with jagged edges. It was an unknown distance above. He should be _dead_, after a fall like that.

Why wasn't he dead?

"Anything broken?" Najja replied, sounding extremely concerned.

He concentrated on his muscles, flexing them gingerly.

Sore, yes, but not even a fracture. No throbbing headache or nausea of a concussion. No fiery pain of broken tendons or skin. Only mild grazes and bruising.

He heard relieved voices above at that report.

More pebbles and dregs floated gracefully around him, and Yuugi slowly sat up. Sand was shaken from his hair, and moved from his shirt front. A pained groan left his throat. Gods, this was going to _suck _in the morning...

He shook his head lightly, vision adjusting to the darkness. His amethyst eyes widened at once. "My Gods..."

Before him, stood the grand entryway into a tomb. Hieroglyphics were still painted there, scarcely faded, and well-preserved. The ceremonial seals, the sign that the crypt remained unopened, were still intact, and in place. No signs of a single tomb robber. Nothing was broken. Nothing was crumbling. It looked as if this place had just been sealed, with Atemu and his belongings inside, mere weeks ago.

"Yuugi, what do you see?"

Tears gathered in the young man's eyes, a smile on his face. "Wonderful things..." he breathed.

A small, short chirp of laughter bubbled past his lips.

"We've found him," he said with disbelief, before repeating more loudly, "We've _found_ him!"

Cheers immediately sounded from above.

Now, at long last, after three, nearly four years of searching... After a decade of regrets and sorrow, Yuugi would find his closure. A happy, yet mysterious ending to this whole charade that had began back when he was sixteen.

They had found Atemu.

* * *

**There's only gonna be two more chapters after this. Sorry they're all so short, but I find it fits this particular story better than long, detailed ones. _Desert Garden_ should hopefully have longer chapters. ^^;**

* * *

**The character of Najja belongs to me.**

* * *

**Reviews please! I'll give you a cookie!**


	4. SOPA WARNING! PLEASE READ!

**CALLING ALL AUTHORS, ARTISTS AND FANS FROM AROUND THE WORLD!**

**SOPA IS BACK BITCHES!**

I found this out from several other authors on this website.

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sit and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

SIGN THIS PETITION TO HELP STOP SOPA:

(Remove spaces)

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF


	5. Hello and Goodbye

**Hello, everyone.**

**I know I said that _Desert Storm _would be given weekly Monday updates, and I'm a day early... But I just figured I might as well post it a day early, as a small way of apology.**

**I know I pissed off a lot of people yesterday with the spammed _SOPA _posts. I know I may have gotten your hopes and irritation up with the faux chapters and many alerts I'm sure all of my Followers received. Eleven stories definitely is a bit over-doing it. Believe me, I got my fair share of clogged inboxes and annoyance and spam. But _please_ understand. I was merely trying to raise awareness in the best way I knew how. Ther emay be some who follow one of my stories, but not my profile, itself. Or just someone randomly scanning the internet for a fanfiction to read. I figured, _"Hey, maybe I should post this warning on each of my stories, just in case?" _**

**Don't get me wrong, I know it was annoying, and I'm sorry about that, but the whole _SOPA _thing is a HUGE deal. I know you all know this. No-one wants their write to express themselves and share their talents/hard work taken away!**

**Also, for a few users who have PM'ed me, don't worry. This whole deal isn't going to stop me from actually _updating _my fanfictions.**

**Again, I am _very _sorry for the annoyance I have caused, and I hope you all can still enjoy my writings as much as you did in the past. (At least, I HOPE you enjoyed them XD)**

**I promise to refrain from doing something similar to this again.**

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

**Also: I'm thinking of starting up another story.**

**Yuugi: _Another one?! SERIOUSLY _Fallen?!**

**Fallen: Sorry, Yuugi... But it's a plotbunny! You know what those are like! TT~TT**

**Yuugi: *sigh* Yeah... I guess. What's this one about?**

**Me: Mostly you turning into a psychotic killer.**

**Yuugi: Wait, _WHAT?!_**

_**Read the ending A/N for more details!**_

* * *

**Title: **_Desert Storm_

**Pairing:** _Blindshipping (Yuugi/Atemu)_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_General, Hurt/Comfort_

**Full Summary: **_It has been nearly ten years since Yuugi Mutou's 'Mou Hitori no Boku' crossed over to the Afterlife. He still lives every day in regret to not confessing his heart before the Pharaoh left the Modern Era. But now, in a way, he hopes to find closure._

_Now a full-time archaeologist, Yuugi and his team have stumbled upon a tomb. But not just any tomb- The tomb of a Pharaoh. Of the Pharaoh Atemu__. But, when the treasures of Atemu's final resting place are somehow stolen, Yuugi goes into a rage. His new mission? Find Atem and mend what has been broken._

_And he will do anything to set things right._

_(Blindshipping, AU. First Part of "Desert" Trilogy.)_

* * *

**_Beta'd by: DukeofBlackChoas_**

**_Thank you! You are amazing!_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of this story, as well as the rest of the 'Desert' Trilogy. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san._**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will sic Yami on you. _**

* * *

**WARNING(S): Mild Blood, Swearing, and Violence in this chapter.**

* * *

_**~ Chapter IV ~**_

_Hello and Goodbye_

* * *

A team of five men, Yuugi included, lowered themselves back down into the gaping hole that had opened up beneath their feet the day before. Above, their trusted friends and coworkers held ropes attached to harnesses that encased their torsos. Yuugi felt a thrum of energy buzz through his being when his feet met with the dusty stone ground. Without waiting for the others, he dashed forward. Tears of sorrow and rage sprang into his eyes when he saw it.

_This is all my fault!_

* * *

_"We've _found_ him!" he repeated to his team, as cheering rang joyously from above._

_They would begin excavation right away._

_Seven others were strapped into harnesses, and lowered down into the pit. It was, at least, the height of three-and-a-half men, so no one wanted a repeat of their sponsor's 'graceful' entrance. It was a wonder in all of their minds how the twenty-six-year-old was even alive to report this discovery. Everyone knew that Yuugi should at **least** be injured to immobilization._

_But, as usual, they didn't question. They simply thanked their lucky stars that their friend was still alive and well._

_The young man stepped forward, dusting off the front of his cargo shorts, before moving to inspect the extravagant mural of hieroglyphs and writing before them. They only figured, seeing as how the man had once known the Lost King, he should have the honor and respects of being the first to enter._

_The three-millennia-old masterpiece before them was an intriguing scene, indeed._

_Instead of the usual side-view of persons involved, this was a frontal viewpoint. It was the size of two grown men, showing a person that was undoubtedly a Pharaoh. He was strong and noble-looking, as all ancient Kings did, with the natural bronzed skin of Egypt's people. He had narrow eyes that were an extravagant crimson. The hair atop his head was almost the exact replica of Yuugi Mutou's, only with a strand of gold striking up into ebony. A beautiful crown crafted of gold rested on his forehead, the front plate having the All-Seeing Eye engraved within it. Many accessories of gold metal adorned his arms, chest, fingers, and legs. In the scene, he wore a simple _shenti_, with a navy cape billowing behind him. His arms were bent at his sides, hands coming to his chest to hold an object. It was an inverted pyramid, held around his neck by a length of rope. The Eye glared out at them, and a strange energy seemed to crackle through the air. Those of the group who had been fond Duelists in the past gave small gasps._

_"Mr. Mutou... isn't that...?"_

_Yuugi smiled, still gazing up at the scene drawn before them. "Our Millennium Puzzle. It was passed from his father, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, to Atemu, himself, after the former Pharaoh joined the Afterlife. It held Atem's soul after he sealed himself, Necrophades, and the Shadow Games away, and it was what my grandfather gave to me as a boy." His eyes seemed almost tender as he gazed upon the larger-than-life mural of the Lost Pharaoh._

_He brushed his fingers with feather-light delicacy, a small smile on his face. Amethyst eyes were gentle, anticipating. A tiny laugh left his lips, and the ones behind him saw a tear carve its way down his dust-covered cheek._

_"*_Kon'ichiwa, Mou Hitori no Boku... Sore wa nagai jikan o sa rete iru, ah_?"_

_He raised his hand, to a smaller hieroglyph of the Millennium Pendent at about eye-level. He took a cleansing breath, eyes drifting closed. Darkness laced around his fingers as they pressed to the symbol of the wall. A small luminescence escaped his palm, though it went unseen by the glow's host._

_The door before them gave a deep, groaning rumble as a line of pure white light shot up the center of the wall like a blade. To everyone's amazement, the wall split in two, and slid easily to the side. The groaning of earth and rock against itself filled the room with a deafening rumble. Ages of dust and sand clouded up above the ground, and Yuugi turned to face his team. His eyes were filled with an intensity that made them seem darker, more aged._

_"If you have any impure intents of this chamber, leave now," he warned, glaring back at them coldly, "I won't be able to protect you. There is Shadow Magic at work here, and it will consume you if it finds your heart is dark."_

_The ominous tone sent shivers down the spines of most, but a few disbelieving smirks filled with amusement made it on the faces of one or two individuals._

_Yuugi reached out a hand. "Lantern, please."_

_The object was passed off, and lit. Direct lighting of a flashlight could damage the wonders they were sure to encounter. Yuugi waited until a second was brought to life, casting muddled yellow-orange light, before facing them again. "Go back now, if you're unsure. We won't be able to get out until we reach the end of the chamber."_

_No one moved. Yuugi smiled with something akin to pride. He had faith in his team._

_"Stay close. Keep the lanterns up, and don't stray from the designated paths."_

_The group began to walk._

_Behind the doorway was what looked like an endless corridor. Stone walls towered above them, the path that was illuminated was straight and narrow, just enough the cross single-file. The area beyond was darker than a clouded night, as if the light were absorbed by some obsidian substance. The air was frigid and foreboding. When they had all entered, the men and women jumped as the two stone walls slid back into place, sealing them in._

_Yuugi paid no heed, and continued forth without so much as a glance._

_"If I know the Pharaoh," he spoke up, voice echoing along the cavernous room, "We should be meeting someone soon."_

_Worried, confused glances passed through the group. How could anyone be meeting them? This place had been sealed for over three thousand years!_

_Someone yelped as a tentacle-like shadow twitched over the ground. "Something brushed my ankle!" she whimpered, eyes wide and scared._

_Yuugi stopped as inky darkness began to pool a few feet away from them. "Stand tall, don't be afraid," he commanded powerfully as frightened gasps and shouts passed through his workers, "Do _not_ step off the pathway! Stay in the light."_

_The tar-like energy began to rise and manifest into the shape of a man. He was a good two heads taller than Yuugi, who gazed up expectantly with a smile on his face. A man clad in bizarre indigo robes stood before them, equally purple tresses framing his face and shoulders._

_"The... Dark Magician?" someone breathed._

_Yuugi shook his head, and smiled fondly at the creature. "Hello, Mahaad."_

_It looked down to him, blinking with what could only be surprise. __**'Yuugi,'**__ the spirit replied into his mind, __**'What... are you doing within Pharaoh Atemu's tomb?' **__Yuugi respectfully fell to one knee, head bowed. His dig team quickly followed suit, lest they somehow offend the being before them._

_"We have not come to disrespect nor harm the Pharaoh in any way," he replied confidently, respectfully. "I have simply come to say farewell to an old friend. We will take nothing, damage nothing, and leave nothing behind. This place shall be left in peace by sundown." He looked up, meeting the spirit's serious gaze with one of his own. "If there are any of my ranks who wish to do the Pharaoh Atemu or his tomb harm, you have my permission to deal with them as you please. I have warned them of the dangers of impure hearts within this sacred place."_

_His team of workers stared at their leader in fear, then at the Dark Magician's Muse as his eyes cast over each of them. Violet eyes narrowed with malice._

**_'There is Darkness amongst your Light, my Prince.'_**

_Hiding his bewilderment at the title of 'Prince', Yuugi stood, eyes a cold indigo. "What was their intention?"_

**_'Thievery.'_**

_Yuugi's eyes snapped open, rage glowing within them. "Do with them as you please, Guardian of the Millennium Items," he permitted. Horror washed through the group as a wave of Darkness swept through their ranks, and gripped at a pale gangly man with bedraggled chestnut hair. He was sucked into the Shadows edging their walkway with a terrified scream, before vanishing into nothingness._

_The man with tri-colored hair nodded curtly. "I've always had a bad feeling about that roach," he mumbled spitefully under his breath, before adding, more loudly, "Thank you, Mahaad. Give the others my regards, yes?"_

_The spirit smiled, speaking audibly this time. "I shall. Atem has instructed me to tell you that he is 'proud of his _Aibou'_." he relayed warmly._

_Yuugi closed his eyes, smiling. Emotion clotted his chest with the threat of tears. "_A_... _Arigatõ_, Mahaad-sama," he murmured, naturally (and unintentionally) speaking in that of his native language. It was a habit of his._

_The spirit nodded dutifully, before melting away into the Shadows._

_Dark magic fell from the walls before them, revealing a grand archway lined with gold plating and hieroglyphs. Inside was a voluminous room._

_Treasures untold were organized along the walls, lined with towering obelisks. Bedframes crafted of the finest of lumber, plated and designed in gold, holding mattresses of down. Silken robes, pillows, and blankets were folded and placed neatly in piles, a layer of dust having settled over the beautiful designs laced in all shades of the visible light spectrum. Golds, oranges, blues, reds, greens, and purples. Fine dishware, more extravagant than the most expensive China, with pure silver table utensils and goblets of varying sizes and depths were stacked to their right. Dozens upon dozens of chests- undoubtedly filled with money and jewels- were stacked before a raised section of stone that stood directly across from the living as they stared around in wonder. There were dozens upon dozens of religious statues, crafted of gold, granite, silver, and gems. On a raised dais... sat a sarcophagus._

_On either side was a life-size statue of the God of the Dead's incarnation- a black jackal. Anubis stood heavy guard over this place._

_At the foot of this rostrum were two parallel, stone monuments of a large hawk. The incarnate of Horus. The walls were adorned with bright paints, crafting scenes of the past around them. On the left wall, Obelisk the Tormentor stood with surprising detail, his red eyes glaring a challenge down to the trespassing excavation team. On the right, twisting and deadly, was Osiris the Sky Dragon. His red and black patterning was vibrant and intimidating. Finally, behind the dais wall, golden, magnificent, and all-together beautiful, was the Winged Dragon of Ra._

_The pure power that radiated from the beast's mural sent pleasant chills up Yuugi's spine. He recalled the incantation Atemu had chanted during the Ceremonial Duel the winged Savior of the Sun and Sky._

_As he entered, torches along the walls blew up into flame, bathing the place in a mystical, flickering light. Tears gathered in Yuugi's eyes as he walked farther into the room. His eyes were fixated on the sarcophagus. _'Even with no body to embalm and lay to rest, they still made him one...'_ he thought._

_He spun around, staring at all this magnificent place had to offer. There was a sad, but restful pang deep within his heart. _'So... this is... both a 'hello', and a 'goodbye', isn't it...?'

_He grinned, wiping moisture away from his face. The love in his heart still burned strong, but Yuugi settled for something much more intimate than any confession could be. Beaming from ear to ear, amethyst orbs reflecting the dancing torchlight, Yuugi giggled._

_"_Sayonara, _Yami-kun_."

* * *

In the first doorway, where Atem's image had proudly stood, was a large hole. It had been blasted in by some form of explosive. Along the Corridor of Shadows, blinding lights of white and red from a countless amount of flares burned along the ground. The Shadows inside shrieked and writhed in pain as Yuugi made a mad dash through the chamber. Grief burned like acid in the form of tears down his face.

Mahaad... He had _trusted_ Yuugi and his men to do no harm! And... Yami... There was no snowball's chance in the pit of nine Hells that he would still have pride in his _'Aibou'_.

Yuugi fought down a sob, heartache and anger fueling his legs to move faster. Those he _knew_ he could trust followed dutifully behind him. Adrenaline coursed through the young adult's veins, only fueling the fire in his heart and soul.

He had to catch them. There were no 'if's', 'and's', or 'but's' about it.

He _had _to, as if it were his own life on the line.

Because it might as well have been.

The sight that beheld him sent a shockwave down his body. His feet stopped dead. Tears spilled down his barely-tan cheeks. "N-N... N-No.." he choked, "Oh, Gods... _Pl-Please,_ no...!"

It was gone.

_Everything_.

The gold was scraped from the bedframes, silks and tapestries torn from their hangings, those statues small enough to be carried were no longer keeping guard along the walls. Torches were scattered over the floor, along with dead flashlights. Jewels and gold and silver chests, all stolen. The walls, and their magnificent, intricate illustrations were ruined by powerful artificial light. Colors were muddled and splotchy. Rock had been blasted and tossed around haphazardly. Atem's sarcophagus- **_his coffin_**, for Ra's sake!- was missing.

His best friend, his partner, the one he loved more than life, itself... His burial place was completely, and utterly destroyed.

His hands clutched at his hair, tears making small rivulets down his face. "Oh, Gods, **_no_**!" he groaned in immeasurable grief, "No! Ev-Everything is gone. It's ruined!" A sob shuddered up Yuugi's form as he fell to his knees. His five friends stopped dead behind him, moisture sparkling in their own eyes. Najja stepped forward, and placed a consoling hand on his close companion's shoulder.

"There's nothing you could have done, Yuugi..." the Egyptian muttered in sorrow and anger.

Yuugi shrugged him off, shaking his head. "_Iie_! I _could _have done something! I could have left it alone! I could have _ignored _how I was feeling! But I didn't! _Baka_!" A fist pounded at the ground. "And now, everything is gone, and destroyed!"

His eyes were dull and full of despair when they looked up. Najja felt a shudder go down his spine at how dead their leader and friend's eyes looked. "Gods, Najja, his sarcophagus!" he exclaimed, voice cracking, "They stole the _one_ thing that Egyptians said kept a man's soul in the plane of _existence_! Wh-What if he's hurt, or worse? What if Atemu has been sent into Oblivion?!"

They widened even more, disbelief and heartbreak within his gaze. His voice was scarcely a whisper. "O-Oh, Gods, it-it's _all my f-fault_!"

There was a shuffle from the corner of the room. Yuugi looked up sharply in the dim lighting. A figure encased by darkness dropped something. It clattered out to meet them...

A crown.

_The bastard had dropped Atem's crown._

As the figure tried to run, Yuugi and the others leapt out at it. Pale hands shaking with wrath gripped loose, desert-suited clothing, and threw him into the weak lighting.

It was Teremun, a young Egyptian man. One of the men who had claimed unable to go to work that day. One of the people who had desecrated his beloved's tomb.

"I trusted you," the enraged man growled through clenched teeth. The one below him cringed in fright as he saw something flare behind Yuugi's eyes. "I _TRUSTED_ you! You damned snake!"

His hands gripped the front of the young Egyptologist's shirt, and slammed him against Osiris's decimated image. What remained of his roaring face was poised over the man's head, as if waiting to sink dagger-like fangs into his skull.

Dark eyes were wide with terror. "Y-Your eyes..." he murmured, trembling. "Y-You have a-a demon's eyes."

"Where are they," Yuugi demanded, ignoring the chilling comment. "Where have they taken Atemu and his belongings?"

The man refused to answer.

Yuugi punched him squarely in the face. Blood sprayed from his nose, and Teremun gave a yell of pain. No one bothered in stopping Yuugi, for their eyes shone with the same hatred he felt. "_Where __**are **__they?!_" he shouted, "Where are they taking my Partner?!"

"I-I don't know! They told me to stay behind and pick up anything they might have left!" The hands tightened at his throat, and Yuugi's proclaimed 'demon's eyes' narrowed with rage. "They've gone to sell everything on the Black Market! There's no telling where it all will end up!"

Another fist met the man's face, before Yuugi threw him to the ground. "You're luckier than the Devil that we aren't in the era of this sacred tomb you so willingly _destroyed_," the man hissed like a venomous cobra, voice tight and frighteningly quite, "Because if we were, I would be sure you were convicted of treason, and take pleasure in watching your pathetic life be slowly **_impaled _**on a post!"*

He walked away with a dismissive hand gesture to the injured man. "Take care of him. I have to find those damned thieves." His eyes glazed with sorrow. "I have to make things right..."

He raced down the narrow passageway, and to his standby crew members to be lifted to the desert above.

* * *

*"_Kon'ichiwa... ah?_" - "_Hello, My Other Self... It has been a long time, huh?_"

***In Ancient Egyptian times, the punishment for all tomb robbers (especially when trying to steal from those of higher rank) was impalement on a wood post with a sharpened end. It was extremely slow and painful.**

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder what that asshole meant by "Demon's eyes"... And what was up with that light that came out of Yuugi's hand in the flashback? *winkwink* XD**

**So, yes. Atemu's tomb was raided and destroyed, and Yuugi is Hell-bent on killing some motherfuckers.**

**I can honestly say I cried when I wrote the part describing Atemu's destroyed tomb. But, unfortunately, words do not do the pictures I see in my mind enough justice. I actually got choked up when I conjured up this little piece in my head. TT~TT**

**Next chapter is last chapter! Then I can get to work on "****_Desert Garden_****", the sequel, and Pt. 2 of the "****_Desert_****" Trilogy.**

* * *

**Okay, in the beginning A/N, I mentioned the ideas for another story. This one will (hopefully ^^;) be short, but enjoyable! Here's the... summary... thingy... o.O**

**Title: **_Hide-and-Seek_

**Pairing(s):  
**_Puzzleshipping (Yuugi/Yami)  
Tendershipping/Gemshipping (Ryou/Bakura)  
Bronzeshipping (Malik/Mariku)  
Puppyshipping (Jounouchi/Seto)_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Supernatural, Suspense_

**Full Summary: **_On a collective dare from Bakura and Mariku, the Gang travels to an old, supposedly 'haunted' mansion at the edges of Domino City, Japan. Quickly, upon their night-long stay, the band of friends find that claims of malevolent spirits and poltergeist hauntings to be true, as one of them takes hold over the mind of their seemingly most innocent member. Caught in the grips of the soul once belonging to a serial killer, none other than Yuugi Mutou, King of Games, has started a sadistic 'game' of Hide-and-Seek._

_The rules are simple. Hide. And if he finds you?_

_**Run**. Run as fast as you can._

_Can Yuugi and his friends survive the night? Or will they merely become another group of lost souls to be join the mansion's dark abode?_

**What do you think? Sound interesting? ^^**

**Tell me your opinions! I'll only post it if you guys think you'd enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**The characters Teremun and Najja belong to me.**

* * *

**Review, because you all love me? :)**


	6. Sands of Time

**IMPORTANT:**

**Okay, my sophomore year of high school officially starts up tomorrow. So, as a result, updates /activity may slow down significantly. Also, it means that I might be a while before I introduce _Desert Storm_'s sequel, _Desert Garden. _I'm sorry, but I'd prefer to get a few chapters written up in advance before I try and do a continuation of the weekly Monday updates. I'd prefer to keep updating my Trilogy regularly, rather than spotty and go weeks/months without posting a chapter, and I know that's bound to happen if I don't have a nice little surplus of chapters in my saved files. :P**

**So, sorry, but it might be a little while before you see _Desert Garden._ But, until then, I hope to keep up the updates with _Shattered, Metamorphosis, Dark Skies Behind Bright Eyes, _and a small army of one-shots/song-fictions :)**

**Not to mention many other plotbunnies that have planted themselves in my head. XD**

**So, until then...**

**Happy reading, and enjoy the final chapter of _Desert Storm! _:D**

* * *

**Title: **_Desert Storm_

**Pairing:** _Blindshipping (Yuugi/Atemu)_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_General, Hurt/Comfort_

**Full Summary: **_It has been nearly ten years since Yuugi Mutou's 'Mou Hitori no Boku' crossed over to the Afterlife. He still lives every day in regret to not confessing his heart before the Pharaoh left the Modern Era. But now, in a way, he hopes to find closure._

_Now a full-time archaeologist, Yuugi and his team have stumbled upon a tomb. But not just any tomb- The tomb of a Pharaoh. Of the Pharaoh Atemu__. But, when the treasures of Atemu's final resting place are somehow stolen, Yuugi goes into a rage. His new mission? Find Atem and mend what has been broken._

_And he will do anything to set things right._

_(Blindshipping, AU. First Part of "Desert" Trilogy.)_

* * *

**_Beta'd by: DukeofBlackChoas_**

**_Thank you! You are amazing!_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of this story, as well as the rest of the 'Desert' Trilogy. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san._**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will sic Yami on you. _**

* * *

**_~ Chapter V ~_**

_Sands of Time_

* * *

In the darkness of an Egyptian night, a shout was heard. Enraged eyes narrowed on their cowering target. They sparked strangely, glowing like a cat's, with elongated pupils that were contract with rage. The man stammered, still stubbornly clutching to a trove of stolen treasures in his bag.

"De-Demon's eyes..." he shuddered. The man above him simply growled.

"You have stolen what belongs to someone dear to me," he spat, "and I suggest you return it. _Now_."

A pale hand was held out expectantly.

The bag was clutched tighter. "N-No way!" the bronzed man retorted, "Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get this?! Darkness, and m-monsters-" the figure cut him off.

"I am very much aware to what you did to _steal _the items on your person, rat," he snarled, eyes glowing with flecks of eerie white. "I'm the one who _led _the operation to excavate that tomb you and your damned dogs GOT that treasure from!"

A hood fell to show a face. The man's green eyes widened. "M-Mr. Mutou?!"

"Now, I _won't _ask you again. Return what you have stolen from Atemu's tomb, before I leave you to dry out here in the desert!"

The man snorted. "You wouldn't," he challenged.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed, glowing silvery-amethyst. "May I remind you who brought you out here, and has the only running vehicle for Gods-know how many miles around?"

"Leave me here, and you'd kill me. That would be **_murder_**." The man smirked, feeling triumphant. There was no way the kid would dump him out here, knowing that! There was nothing but sand, for at least two miles. He'd be dead without water, even if it was the cool night.

His heart dropped when Yuugi smirked deviously back. "Well, that would just have to be a secret between you and me, wouldn't it?"

He dropped his pack, hands trembling. "O-Okay, take it! Just don't leave me!"

A hand swept the parcel beneath a jacket, which was hung over Yuugi's shoulders much like a cape. "Where are the others?" he demanded, much more calmly.

"I-I don't know! We split up a few days ago, _honest_!"

Yuugi sighed, as if saddened. "Surely you can tell me more than that? Because I think I hear buzzards in the distance."

"Okay, okay!" the man gave in, standing up, "Bakari said... s-something about heading out to Cairo. That's all I know! I swear!" Tears filled his eyes. "Please, I have a wife, and a little girl at home! I swear, if I had another option, I wouldn't have done it!"

Yuugi eyed him with pity, a distasteful frown still on his face. "There are more ways to earn than through thievery," he sighed, before fishing something from his pants pocket.

"I would have given you your pay early, if need be."

The man's eyes widened at the small cluster of money in Yuugi's outstretched hand. "Take it. And the buggy. I need to stop somewhere nearby, and you need to get back to your family."

He looked up with wet eyes. "Even after all... of this?" he murmured, "Why would you help me?"

Yuugi turned away, withdrawing his hand as the money was accepted. His eyes were distant, sad, but back to normal. "Because I couldn't leave an honest man in need," he replied, "Even if I wanted too..."

His eyes grew hard again, and he glared at the Egyptian once more.

"But I guess I'm a little late for Atemu's tomb, aren't I?"

The other looked shameful. "I... I'm sorry..."

Yuugi turned, and walked away, a full canteen of water strung over his shoulder. "Shut up and take the dune buggy," he retorted sharply. "I... have something I need to do."

"Going out there on foot in suicide!"

Without stopping, Yuugi made an acidic, chilling reply. "So?" he hissed. "It would be a ready payment if it could make things right again."

He heard the off-road vehicle start after a few minutes from a distance, as it drove off for the nearest bit of civilization. Yuugi was headed in the opposite direction.

He had something to return.

After a good hour of walking through the cold desert night, Yuugi found the beginnings of an ancient ruin. Shambles of a royal palace began to surround him. He glanced around, trying to picture the place in his mind's eye. It must have been very beautiful. Above him was a balcony, used when giving royal declarations.

It was where Atem's coronation would have taken place.

Yuugi smiled, and bowed his head slightly. "Long live the Pharaoh."

Stepping over a fallen, crumbled obelisk, the large expanse of the royal building began to fade into nothing but background. Yuugi was alert for the sounds of nearby predators, as they were more active at night. Jackals yipped in the far distance.

A few residual tents and tools from Yuugi's most recent archaeological dig remained, still yet to be gathered and packed away. He rested at the edge of a yawning hole in the ground. A cold breeze wafted from below, and Yuugi picked up a lantern at his feet. It lit.

He gripped a secured rope, and gingerly shimmied his way down.

The lantern gave a soft luminescence of muddy-yellow light, though there was really no point anymore. Because it was all destroyed. His feet stalled before the Corridor, to gaze heartbrokenly at the fallen chunks of decorated sandstone. The gaping hole in the wall left behind nothing of Atem's image, exception his head. Painted crimson eyes glared down at him in accusation.

_'This is all my fault...'_ he thought for the thousandth time that week. It had been nearly half a month since the discovery of the Lost Pharaoh's burial place. Just the day after, men and women Yuugi felt he could trust had broken in baring explosives and flashlights.

Atemu's resting place had been devastated. And it was all because of him. That's what kept running through Yuugi's head as he walked the Corridor of Shadows to the Treasure Room.

_'All my fault,'_ he repeated numbly, holding just a small amount of what had been stolen._ 'It's all my fault... Atem's tomb, and possibly even his __**soul**__, has been destroyed. And for what?'_ His brow furrowed, feet stilling within the expanse of thrashing Darkness, wishing to reach him, but unable to break through the lantern's glow.

"For a sense of closure...?" he murmured to himself, starting to shake, "To tell Atem how you felt? He's _dead_, _baka_! Why would he _care_ how a mere mortal felt towards him?"

His knees buckled, and Yuugi fell, hands pressing to the dusty stone floor. "Gods it's all my fault... I'm such a fool!" Tears began to build in his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, Ya-Yami..."

_'Like he'd accept _that_,_' a pessimistic little voice in the back of his head spat.

An image of Shaadi, standing before the mummified body of a Pharaoh with moisture running down his cheeks, came to mind. He said that the body could no longer shed tears, so he was shedding them for it.

How many tears would run for Atemu's sorrows? Or would he only feel rage?

Would he hate Yuugi? Scorn his birth?

He'd always figured Atem as his guardian angel, but now... He could only picture hatred lingering in the spirit's eyes.

Wiping his eyes roughly with a sleeve, Yuugi stumbled to his feet, lantern forgotten. The torches, obviously once charmed with a spell to keep them lit, still burned dimly along the mangled walls and floor of the room paces before him. A familiar pain settled in the young man's heart at the sight.

It was empty... So empty, and ruined. Only a small chest of what he had managed to get back was left. The pale man carefully deposited a variety of precious-metal pieces, jewels, and rings inside. He set a small golden statue of a cat, Bastet's incarnation, on top of the metal chest.

"I'll make things right," he vowed again, glancing around the room. "...Somehow, I will. Even if it takes me to my last breath."

_**'Such devotion,'**_ a voice echoed around the room. Yuugi jumped, glancing around stiffly.**_ 'Like a dog to his Master.'_**

Yuugi peered closer, to see one of the jackal statues sitting center of the dais. _'No...'_ he thought, eyes widening, _'That's no statue!'_

_**'Indeed,'**_ the canine replied, sounding amused. **_'I am no statue.'_** The torchlight seemed to become brighter, highlighting against the wispy pelt of a black jackal.

_**'I am Anubis, God of the Dead and Embalming.'**_

Awe washed over Yuugi, and he quickly dropped into a deep bow. _'Bowing down to a talking dog...' _he thought,_ 'I think my life has officially gone from 'weird' to 'schizophrenic delusion'.'_

There was a wheeze of canine laughter from the dais, and Yuugi flushed with embarrassment.

_**'I would have thought you had passed that line long ago, Yuugi Mutou.'**_

Yuugi blinked, still staring at the ground, lest he offend the God._ 'You know my name?'_

**_'Yes, and there is no need for such a degrading position, Yuugi Mutou. Rise.'_**

Yuugi did as he was told, now merely sitting on his knees. His eyes were wide and curious and full of wonder. "How do you know who I am?" he spoke.

Anubis gave a very dog-like smirk. _**'Atemu.'**_

Yuugi blinked, sadness filling his heart. "The... The Pharaoh...?" he asked. Anubis nodded slowly, like an ancient sage from a movie.

_**'He does not blame you for what has transpired,'**_ the God informed, _**'In fact, he is grateful to you for trying to return what is rightfully his, despite it not being of your fault.' **_He paused, an ear twitching. _**'It saddens him to see you in such a state, and blaming yourself for what thieves have done.'**_

The human looked to the dark canine, eyes full of emotion and turmoil. "But... how could it _not_ be?" he asked quietly, "_I'm_ the one who kept looking for his tomb._ I'm_ the one who found it._ I_ lead them here, and then they-"

_**'Betrayed your trust,'**_ Anubis finished with a sigh through His muzzle. Yuugi nodded._** 'You can't hold yourself responsible for another's actions, Yuugi Mutou. What you did was seek closure. Not rob a tomb.'**_

"But I.. I already moved on! I was just-!" he began, when the God before him growled.

**_'There is a difference between _****moving past****_ your troubles, and _****ignoring****_ them, Yuugi,'_** the obsidian-colored creature lectured. It seemed a little odd to be called by his name so casually by the Egyptian God of Embalmment. _**'With a lack of closure comes depression, or anger. With those, Darkness follows.'**_

Yuugi blinked, but the deep, powerful voice of Anubis continued for he could speak again. _**'You lost yourself in your studies as a distraction from what your sore heart was feeling. As a result, you have grown distant from your friends and grandfather, loosing nearly all communication after moving to Egypt with your graduation from college. What little happiness you could find in life was swept away with the eve of your only living family's death... Truth be told, it was a sorrowful fate to watch unfold.'**_

His beady, coal-black eyes seemed to grow saddened when He spoke again._** 'The Pharaoh saw Darkness growing in your Heart, King of Games. He feared for you. We... all did after he joined the Dead in Eternal Peace.'**_

A cold weight dropped in the young adult's belly. "You..." his voice failed as Anubis gave a solemn nod. He looked down with embarrassment.

_**'You cannot hide from spirits, Yuugi. We have seen your pain.' **_There was a soft 'tack'ing sound as the canine rose, and descended down the dais steps. His claws clicked against the ground. _**'Yuugi... Atem knows.'**_

His face flushed brightly and hid behind the palms of his hands. "Oh, Gods..." he mumbled, heart racing. _'He knows I love him,' _his head repeated,_ 'He knows, he knows, he __**knows**__! Gods, he must be repulsed...'_

**_'Quite the opposite, actually.'_**

Yuugi peeked through his fingers to see the God had padded forward, now mere feet away. He was giving the sun-kissed male a sympathetic look. (how that was possible when He was a _dog_ was beyond Yuugi.)_** 'In fact, he was so distraught for you after your grandfather's death, he nearly gave up Eternity to join you again.'**_

Yuugi looked up, pain in his eyes. Something like that would be spiritual _suicide_!

_**'Rather his, than yours.'**_

A hand brushed up through his hair as Yuugi tried to block out the memory. The night he had nearly-

Surprise flickered through him when a slender muzzle nosed his cheek. _**'We were **_**all**_** worried for you, little Prince.'**_

"Prince...?" Mahaad had called him that, as well...

_**'Yes. Prince. Are you not aware?'**_ Anubis sat down again, left ear flicking.

Yuugi tipped his head to the side, previous grievance replaced by childish curiosity. He blinked, stupefied as Anubis began to shake and yip with laughter. "_Nande_?"

_**'That,'**_ He exclaimed with amusement, _**'Exactly that! Your Innocence! No **_**normal **_**human being could keep that, despite being through so much hardship.'**_

"'Normal human'?" he quoted.

Anubis dipped his head once again. _**'Yes. Yuugi, you aren't aware of your gifts?'**_

Blank stare. Apparently not.

Anubis sighed, rolling His obsidian eyes. _**'You are a child created by the Gods, Yuugi. Your soul is made of Their Essence. You are a living Deity!'**_

"A... Deity? Who's?" Disbelief filled his tone.

_**'Many,' **_was the vague answer.**_ 'Isis gave you Wisdom and Love. Anon gifted you with Fight-or-Flight. Ra bestowed you with His Light. I, Myself, gave you the ability of Judgment...'_** Yuugi's amethyst eyes were wide with wonder. _**'Bastet contributed more than the Others. She gave you Innocence, Joy, your love for play, and your detestation of violence. But also, She gave you Bravery.'**_

Yuugi was gaping by this point. He... was... made by the Gods? For what purpose?

**_'A Cat may be gentle, but it has claws and fangs to protect with,'_** the canine commented,_** 'We crafted your being for this purpose. You have pulled your two friends Jounouchi and Honda from gang life. You saved Anzu from many foes looking to tarnish her Purity. You rescued your friend Ryou from the evil of his own Item. You saved the world, and an old friend of Our own.**_

_**'Haven't you realized by now? Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar were powerless to tame the Darkness within their Hearts. You not only tamed yours, but you **_**changed **_**It. You **_**freed **_**It, and brought It to once again dwell in Light. You befriended your Darkness, and even taught you both to love selflessly.'**_

Anubis's eyes seemed to stare down into Yuugi's very soul. The young adult shivered as he realized the jackal could be doing _just _that.

_**'The Power of Unity dwelled not within the shattered Pendent, but inside of **_**you**_**, little Prince. No ordinary mortal could ever dream of accomplishing such feats.'**_

He pouted. "They might, if they wanted to. I thought I was normal when I did these things," he pointed out.

Anubis smirked._** 'Optimism and Modesty. Another characteristic you have in abundance.' **_His face turned promptly stern._** 'But never mind that. The reason I am here is to help you.'**_

"Help me?"

The dog-God nodded again. **_'You wish to 'set things right', yes?'_**

Yuugi leaned forward, tense and attentive. "M-More than anything!" he grunted in affirmation.

_**'You are willing to risk your own safety? Your life? Your very soul?'**_

"_Hai_. Anything."

_**'Then stand. I shall aid you in your task.'**_

Yuugi stood, brushing sand from his pants legs. A hand nervously brushed through gold bangs. How would Anubis help him? Repair the tomb? Tell him how to... use this 'Power' his soul supposedly contained? The night-colored animal retreated a few paces.

_**'I will send you to Atemu,'**_ He answered,_** 'Go to him, little Deity. Take your true form, and save him.'**_

Before Yuugi could ask what He meant, a strong wind picked up.

Dregs and debris caught on the powerful gusts of air, slashing through the space around him. He felt sand graze and lash against his skin, large clusters of stone shifting and twirling on the ground around his feet. Fear rose in Yuugi's chest as he tried to peer through the gale to Anubis. The shadowy canine was nowhere to be seen.

Light swirled over his legs like satin, sinking into his skin with a watery effect. It was hot, fiery, and painful. His body began to change.

Yuugi felt as if his spine were cracking apart by the vertebrae, and bursting through flesh to an entirely new position. He felt his ears stretch, and move. Cartilage and bone shifted and convulsed, pushing against muscle and nerve endings with molten agony. Every last cell was like a live wire, burning and electrifying him. His vision whited out with pain, head throbbing like a jackhammer pounding into concrete. A scream of agony ripped from his throat.

A pit of gray-white, mingled Darkness and Light, opened in the floor below his feet. The storm around him seemed to lessen.

_**'You will not be alone, little Deity.'**_

It was the last thing Yuugi remembered.

And then, he was falling... falling... falling, into nothingness.

It was hot. It burned. It _hurt_.

Consciousness faded long before his body met with the ground below.

* * *

**Okay, I'm actually... not all that pleased with this one. Long dialogue always kills me. But I already wrote this, like three times. So whatever. Here's the best take. T.T**

**End of "****_Desert Storm_****". Keep a lookout for the first chapter of "****_Desert Garden_****", part two of the trilogy, to show up soon!**

**Love you guys. SO excited!**

* * *

**The character of Bakari belongs to me.**

* * *

**Leave a review, and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
